gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fizz!
miniatur|Das Logo der Sendung Fizz! ist ein Fernseh- und Radio-Boulevardmagazin aus Grand Theft Auto IV, das auf WKTT läuft. Einen Videobeitrag existiert auf der offiziellen GTA-IV-Website. Script * Sprecher: Stars spielen eine große Rolle in Amerika. Und wir beobachten sie auf Schritt und Tritt. * Menge: Fizz! * Sprecher: Es ist Zeit für Fizz. * Jayne: Es ist Fizz-Zeit, Leute! Das Starmagazin, das Lobotomie wieder auf die kulturelle Tagesordnung setzt. Ich bin Jayne Labrador und mit mir im Studio sind wie immer Marcel LeMuir und Jeffron James. Und heute haben wir ein wirklich tolles Programm für Sie vorbereitet. * Marcel Lemieux: Ganz genau. Leg dich auf den Bauch und beiß ins Kissen, Amerika! Heute zeigen wir dir, was los ist in dieser verrückten Welt voller Prominenten-Banalität. * Jayne: Jetzt wird's schmutzig: Der Film „DragonBrain“, der vollgestopft mit Computeranimationen ist und keine Handlung hat, hat Amerika drachenverrückt gemacht! * Jeffron: Es ist ein Film, den nur fette Kobolde aus den Vororten mögen können. Ein Haufen blasser, inzüchtiger Religionsfreaks rennt herum in Lederklamotten und schlägt sich gegenseitig mit spitzen Stöcken! * Marcel: Was redest du da? Er ist fantastisch! Ich freue mich schon auf die High-Def-Version, damit man jede Träne auf seinem Kittel sehen kann, wenn die Orks Lord Abstentinos zu paaren versuchen... * Jayne: Eigentlich wollten wir Clyde Letter, den Star des Films interviewen, doch laut seinem PR-Manager muss Clyde nach seiner Alkohol- und Drogenspritztour die Familie trösten, dessen Vater er überfahren hat. Stattdessen ist heute DragonBrain-Star Christopher Kibbits hier, der im Film William of Mammary gespielt hat. Hören wir uns eine Vorschau an. * Christopher: Lord Abstentinos! Ich hab noch nie das Gesäß einer Frau berührt! Euer Schwert ist riesig! * Jayne: Starker Tobak! * Christopher: Danke schön. Ich hab viel gelernt, während ich diesen Film gedreht habe. Ich hab gelernt, wie man ein egoistisches Arschloch und ein materialistischer Depp sein kann. Und mein Regisseur hat mir beigebracht, wie man sich einen Joint dreht. * Marcel: Christopher! Du scheinst im Moment ein aufregendes Leben zu haben! Ich frag mich grad, ob du lieber Frauen oder Männer hast... * Christopher: Oh, ja! In Vinewood hab ich viele neue Freunde. Und ich darf im Haus Sonnenbrille tragen. Und seit Neuestem nehm ich Koks! * Jayne: Was war dein schönster Moment beim Dreh von DragonBrain? * Christopher: Oh, es war sehr schön. Zwischen den Aufnahmen nahm mich Owen McBarbine, der den Zauberer spielte, mit in seinen Wohnwagen. Er hatte dort auf seine Hose gewichst, danach war sie völlig versaut. * Menge: Fizz! * Marcel: Er ist so süß, ich könnte ihn glatt aufessen! * Jeffron: Ja, iss ihn auf! Es gibt nicht Leckereres als einen Möchtegernerwachsenen mit einem Drogenproblem und einem großen Ego. So ein Penner! * Jayne: Wir sprachen auch mit McEllen. Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich noch an ihn? Sein europäischer Spitz-Rock war eine Zeit lang sehr beliebt in den 80ern und jetzt plant er ein Comeback! * Marcel: Schön, dass Sie da sind, McEllen. Ich hab Ihre Hits damals geliebt! * Mann: Natürlich, Sie sind ein Mensch. * Marcel: Und jetzt gibt's ein Comeback! * Mann: Ja, McEllen will mal etwas klarstellen: Jeder muss einsehen, dass McEllen einen großen Einfluss auf die Musikwelt hat. Bevor ich da war - haben sich die Platten noch nicht gedreht! * Marcel: Tatsächlich? * Mann: Ja, Sie haben ausnahmsweise Recht. McEllen ist eine Naturgewalt. Ich hab den Rock erfunden, den Hippie-Abschaum... * Jayne: Und in den Comedy-News: Unsere Reporterin Susan Retriever wurde heute Morgen auf Herpes getestet! Darum führten wir ein unglaublich spannendes Interview mit Top-Comedian Ricky Gervais, der zurzeit im Split Sides auftritt. * Jeffron: Hey, Ricky, ich hab mal eine ernsthafte Frage. Warum können Engländer nicht lachen? * Gervais: Weil viele Engländer nicht einfach rumlaufen und lachen, wenn es keinen Grund dazu gibt. Man würde sie für irre halten. Ich mein, man sieht Leute auf der Straße, die über 'nen Hundehaufen lachen. Sie pissen sich auch in den Mund und schlagen schwangeren Frauen ins Gesicht. Also, ich mein... * Marcel: Ich hab mal einen englischen Film gesehen. * Gervais: Welchen? * Marcel: Keine Ahnung, doch einer darin trug eine Lederkapuze und der andere hat fortwährend geheult. * Gervais: Schön, wenigstens erinnern Sie sich noch, wo Sie ihn gesehen haben. Gut. * Jayne: Sie reißen Witze über fette Leute. Einige Protestler wollten gegen ihre Show vorgehen... * Gervais: Einige schafften es nicht bis zur Demo. Einige sind auf dem halben Weg stehen geblieben und mussten einatmen. Und einige hatten Plakate dabei, sie sahen lecker aus, also aß man sie. * Jayne: In Ihrer Show erwähnen Sie, dass Sie während Ihres Aufenthalts hier viele Werbespots für den Relax Power X Motorized Scooter gesehen hätten! * Gervais: Ja, ähm, statt einen Weg zu finden, abzunehmen, hatte man einfach einen Weg gefunden, ohne Laufen durchs Leben zu kommen. Trotzdem denke ich, dass man auf dem Motorized... sich bewegen muss. Also muss ein Fußweg her, der sich wie ein Fließband verhält. Man fällt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Bett und der Fußweg bringt dich zur Pizzeria. Und das kann man flüssig machen... wenn Sie nicht mal mehr Kaugummi kauen wollen, können Sie sich ihn auch einfach in den Arsch stecken. * Jayne: Sie haben mal schlecht über Ihre beste Freunde geredet, die Paparazzi. Wenn sie Menschen wie Ihnen nicht hinterher jagen würden, wären wir arbeitslos! * Gervais: Die Paparazzi machen doch nur ihren Job, oder? Ähm, sie verstecken sich gerne auf Bäumen und in Büschen und, ähm, fotografieren gerne nackte Stars und ich verurteile dafür niemanden. Und wenn, äh, normale Bürger aus 'nem Baum raus am Strand Fotos von nackten Frauen machen würden, würden sie verhaftet. Wenn man den Paparazzi sagt: „Bitte lasst das, Jungs“, sagen die: „Hey, wir sind nicht pervers. Wir arbeiten für eine Zeitung. Beobachte doch auch, wen du willst.“ * Jayne: Was schauen Sie sich gerne im amerikanischen Fernsehen an? * Gervais: Äh, ich mag, äh, America’s next Top Hooker, eine schöne Sendung. Mir gefällt auch Straight EdgeIn der Beta-Fassung von GTA IV war die Tele-Shopping-Sendung „The Serrated Edge“ offenbar noch nach ihrem Arbeitstitel „Straight Edge“ benannt. * Jayne: Da verkaufen die doch nur Messer! * Gervais: Ja, aber das sind andere als andere, oder? Man kann nie genug Messer haben. * Jayne: Was halten Sie von der Verhaftung Cloe Parkers wegen Alkohol- und Drogenmissbrauchs am Steuer? * Gervais: Sie ist wunderbar. Jetzt wandert sie in den Knast. Sie hat ein hartes Leben hinter sich. Sie hat gelitten. Sie hat gelitten wie Mandela. Und wir sollten sie gleich wieder rausholen und sie zur Anführerin ernennen. * Jayne: Ein tolles Interview! Ich liebe einfach britische Männer. Unsere Sendezeit läuft ab. Denken Sie dran... * Jeffron: Wenn ein Promi an die Öffentlichkeit geht oder etwas raucht... * Alle: Sind Sie darüber bei Fizz zuerst informiert! * Menge: Fizz! Werbespot Der Werbespot zu Fizz! entstand als Werbefilm für Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. thumb|480px|center|„The Nightlife of Liberty City“ Anmerkungen pl:Fizz! en:Fizz! Kategorie:Radiosendungen Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen